narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The clash of blades: Sol v.s Kisuke
''Standing atop the stone head of the Great first Hokage at the Valley of the End, shadowy form watchs over the area like a silent sentinel ready to kiill anything that bothers this great area. The meeting of the minds'' Looking over the lake sol trys to imagine the great battles that has taken place in this location, losing track of time and not even noticing another ninja has arived at the area. Kisuke approaching from the trees behind sol walks up to him and greets as he too marvels at the great statues. Sol turns only to see Kisuke standing right behind him and he freaks out losing his footing and slipping over the edge into the lake fare below. Kisuke leaps down onto the water and help Sol onto the surface. Kisuke then looks at him and says "what a great signifance that this place has to it. Its almost breath taking." Looking at Kisuke with a blank face, dripping in water Sol says "oh never mind sorry for my reaction i thought you were someone from the leaf village coming to kill me again.ha ha ha your not are you??" Kisuke with a smile on his face says "no im not a leaf village ninja. i am a mist village shnobi. and what about you?" Sol thinks back and says "I was adopted in by a mist ninja so you could call me a mist shinobi also.why is a mist ninja all the say out here?" Kisuke looks at him and says "i was meeting an old friend not to far from here. i knew her when we were children and i heard that she was in trouble so i came here. why are you here?" Sol looks around for a reason to be here and says "oh me i'm only here to um clean up the water not attack the leaf village and burn evry men,woman and child to the ground.." Kisuke becoming suspecious about what Sol has said believies that he is up to no good. Kisuke looking in suspecion at Sol asks him "what is your true purpose for being here." noticing that something wierd is going on with Sol. Knowing his cover was blown Sol pulls out a handle like tool witha odd object attach to it and as he did somthing to a small valve on the handle,it burst into a weapon of pure flames and attacks Kisuke. With Kisukes suspecion at high he anticipates an attack from Sol and uses his Blade of Wind jutsu. Whirling the wind in the shape of blades at Sol. noticing the blade of wind rushing at him sol roles under the attack like it was a simple game and attempts a counter attack with his weapon, by slashing at kisuke's legs. Kisuke uses his Kasari-Gama's blade to attack Sol before he can make full contact with his weapon. Seeing the speed of attack and smirks as he lets the bladed scythe weapon cut into his body and he makes a direct hit with his flaming sword the kallbarre mk II. giving Kisuke bad 3rd degree burns all over his left leg and a large cut. Kisuke staggering to the massive burn uses his Dark Medicane to somewhat help the pain. then thrusts another attack at Sol. Sol lets the next attack hit its mark and he counters by grabbing Kisuke's sword arm and stabbing his upper right arm with his kallbarri leaving a even larger 3rd degree burn and another large cut.as he smirks Sol says "cut all you like i'll keep burning your body tell its ash for i am the seven swords men sol fear my power!" Kisuke looks at Sol while useing his dark pact jutsu and draws a blood symbol in the air that drops to the ground. Out of the symbol emerges a solid black creature from the oni realm that merges with Kisukes body increasing his speed, health, and chakra. Sol looking at kisuke (still holding his arm) says "oh crap." with that said sol spins Kisuke around by his arm and throws him away from him trying to get some distance, and takes off running for the ground and what looks like a bag next to the lake. Kisuke has a grin on his face and smirks and says "lets see how good you can do when you can no longer see me." Kisuke then uses his Night bird jutsu which creats a giant flock of raven creating darkness around Sol as shurkin fall from each one of the ravens. Keeping a mental image of his bag next to the lake sol keeps running not bothering to stop any of the attacks from the weapons letting them hit him as he reachs the bag he uses his kallbarre to stop the attacks by melting them with easy as he uses his free hand to put on a large object on his back and take out another kallbarri MK II and started to counter your large attack.as he counter attacks sol says "i don't need to see you to know were you are."then he uses hidden mist jutsu to hid from the attack turning off his flame blades to mask in the mist. Kisuke proceeding with caution uses his Kasari-Gama twirling it in a spherical shape around his body creating a massive wind current within a medium range around him. With no warning Sol emerged from the mist and has a single odd looking handle weapon in hand his Kallbarre Mk III. then after turning the valve a massive blade of blue and white flames awakens and he takes a simple side wing at Kisuke (with the blade reaching over 8 feet the flames reaches the full width of kisuke's sphere.) Taking some damage from Sol's attack. with kisuke being a med-nin and the speed he got from the oni. he threw the Kasari-Gama at Sol's sword arm attacking the vital nerve spot in his arm rendering his grip on the Kallbarre Mk III causing it fall to the water. looking at his wounded hand Sol using his other hand pulls up the cord link to the handle of the kallbarri mk III and takes hold of it with his other hand.then vanishs in the mist once again. Kisuke uses his water style piranha swarm jutsu to send after and find the position of Sol. With his last hand sol returns behind kisuke and attempts to take off his head but just as the blade was going to make a direct hit sol falls asleep falling in the water for no reason at all........ Kisuke realizing that Sol being an excelent opponent pulls him out of the water. 13 hours later after waking up sol looks around and sees kisuke and says "way did'nt you just kill me in the lake?" Kiskue sitting under a tree looks over at Sol and says "in you Sol i saw heat and the ambition to make anything happen and this is why i am giving you the choice to join me and my brother. sol looks around and says "ok i'll help you and your brother but only becasue you saved me i can't live if i can't breath." looking over his body sol says "its handy to have a body like mine it can't die or stay wounded." Kisuke an Sol take the day to rest and with that a new allience is born...